


So Long

by Ahornblatt



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake｜Saber/Tristan｜Archer





	So Long

有一天黄昏，兰斯洛特骑马在林间小路上行走，微风瑟瑟地穿过秋叶，橙红色的暮霭在远处连绵的山尖若隐若现。他一边握着缰绳，驾着马儿沿着泥土小路前进，一边让思绪漫无目的地飘荡。

这时，没有任何预兆地，在远处的草地上出现了一位仙女；她披散着一头银子般的红发，穿着蝉翼般的纱衣，赤裸着纤美的双足，面向沿小路行来的一骑人马。

马儿见了她，温顺地停下了脚步，低下头来。而兰斯洛特骑在马上，俯视着款款而来的仙女。

“骑士兰斯洛特。”仙女说。

“阿瓦隆的仙女，”兰斯洛特回答道，“你在我经过时恰巧出现，一定有些缘由。”

“我有消息要告诉你。”仙女仰起头答道。她的容貌美艳绝伦，却满含悲恸。

“你带来的一定是些令人难过的消息，”兰斯洛特说，他被她周身的哀伤打动，那哀伤仿佛水雾般弥漫在他们之间，“请你告诉我吧。”

“又一个灵魂脱离了人世，”仙女说，“兰斯洛特，高贵的骑士，你不要悲伤，请你听——你最爱的人死去了。”

有好一会儿，骑士和仙女谁也没有说话，只有晚风拂动树叶的沙沙声，寂静中更加寂静。

“是谁？”过了很久，兰斯洛特缓慢地问，“是王后吗？卡美洛的王后，寥德宽王之女，白美人——逝去之人是桂妮薇吗？”

“不是，不是她。她在卡美洛的宫廷中梳妆，侍女们围绕身边为她梳洗。死去的人不是桂妮薇。”仙女回答。

“是谁？”兰斯洛特又问，“是王吗？伟大的国王，骑士们的荣耀，我终身誓死效忠的对象——逝去之人是亚瑟王吗？”

“不是，不是他。他在城外的森林中狩猎，侍卫们驾马在主人身后跟随。死去的人不是亚瑟王。”仙女回答。

“是父亲、母亲，或者我的兄弟吗？我已有多年不曾与他们相见。在大海彼岸的法兰西，是我的哪一位血亲永远地离开了我吗？”兰斯洛特问。

“不是，不是他们。国王与王后安度晚年，年轻的骑士们在大地上驰骋。死去的人不是你的血亲。”仙女回答。

“告诉我，仙女。不幸的灵魂究竟是谁？”兰斯洛特问道。

“骑士兰斯洛特，你是不愿相信，还是早已遗忘？”仙女哀伤地说，她低下头来，簌簌泪珠从珍珠般的双眼中滚落。她的声音如挽歌般恸人。

兰斯洛特攥紧了缰绳。

“不可能是他。”骑士缓慢地说，他否认时，感到精灵的手穿过胸膛，握住他艰难跳动着的心脏。

“你能察觉到，兰斯洛特。你是精灵之箭，我们看到的东西，你也能依稀感觉。”仙女说，“他在日落时分死去。就在今天，就在刚才，就在此刻，就在我们说话的时候，他死去了。”

兰斯洛特抬起头。树林细弱的枝桠间，夕阳显现出橙红的色彩，血一般浓厚而艳丽。它走着，向遥远的群山走去，在群山背后那看不见的大海之中，它消隐了，收敛了最后一丝光芒，只留下柔和的晚风，拂动着树叶，发出沙沙的轻响。

“他在哪里？”兰斯洛特问，嗓音低沉。

“很远的地方，”仙女回答，“在大海的对岸，一座悬崖的峭壁上。只有我们，或者妖精，或者海中的精怪能到达那里。你不要乘船去，兰斯洛特，那时他早已化作尘土。

她上前一步，来到沉默的骑士身边，将小手放在他覆盖铠甲的手背上。

“经由精灵的通道，我可以将你送到你要去的地方。但是，千万记住，不要触碰他的身体，骑士兰斯洛特。”仙女说。

一刹那，所有声音都消失了，森林、晚风、马儿、仙女都消失了。兰斯洛特站在一片山坡上，细软的青草轻抚着他的脚底。他鼻腔中闻到海风的咸味，浪花拍打在崖根的礁石上，激起雪白的泡沫。波光粼粼的海面被余晖染成红色，一小角残阳在海浪中起伏。

兰斯洛特低下头，注视着自己半透明的手掌。他转过身去，海风从四面八方无声地吹来，时间变慢了，像它本该有的那样缓慢，那一刻仿佛永恒。

不可思议的是，兰斯洛特并未感到沉重。他站在那里，凝视着特里斯坦平静的脸庞。他们面对面地站着，披挂着骑士的铠甲，一只手握着剑，一只手举着盾，风从湖面吹过，卷起道道涟漪。

“特里斯坦。”身着白衣的骑士低声说，松开双手，剑和盾同时落在地上，发出无声的震响。

年轻的骑士将剑收入鞘中，摘下头盔，火一般的红发散落下来，像鲜血染红颈项。

他笑了。只有一次，兰斯洛特见到他笑得这么开心。就在这片湖边，就在这片草地上，就在一对恋人合葬的坟墓旁，特里斯坦的鲜血染红他的披风和剑刃。那时兰斯洛特还年轻，更强壮、更精力充沛；那时特里斯坦的名字尚未刻上圆桌，却早已为天下传颂。他们丢下宝剑和头盔，开怀大笑，谁也不曾想过命运将人引向何方。

“特里斯坦。”

年轻的骑士抱着头盔，默默地注视着兰斯洛特。他的笑容逐渐消隐了，海风穿过他的发丝，它们被吹得飘扬起来，像一面鲜烈的旗帜。那不是人世的海风，因为兰斯洛特的长发一动不动地垂在肩头。兰斯洛特看见特里斯坦张开嘴，似乎想要说些什么。但最后那未出口的话语在他唇边化成了一个有些哀伤的微笑。他们互相久久地凝视着。一堵无形的墙横亘在他们之间。良久，特里斯坦将头盔放在地上，解下腰间的长剑，将它小心翼翼地、郑重地放在脚尖前，就在兰斯洛特和他之间，在那堵墙边，在那里，凡人和亡灵注视着彼此，只能相见，却无法逾越。

做完这件事后，特里斯坦转过身，他离去的步履一如当年般轻盈。兰斯洛特追上他，却只看到他消失在一块岩石后面。

“千万不要触碰他的身体。”仙女说。

兰斯洛特在岩石前的茵茵绿草间跪下。在他面前，特里斯坦背靠着那块岩石，面朝着大海的方向，仿佛睡着了一般。

骑士伸出双手。这双手在扛起盾牌，攥紧长剑时是那么稳重，然而此刻，他双手空空，只握住海风，却感到手指在轻微地颤抖。

“特里斯坦。”他轻轻地说。

一切都消失了。森林再次出现在他的面前，他骑在马儿背上，林间的晚风带着草木的清香。兰斯洛特俯视脚边，仙女正仰望着他。

“你为何不听从我的忠告？难道你想追随死者而去？”仙女含怒地质问，“不久之后，金发的伊索尔德会乘白帆的船赶去。她会怀着必死的绝望，亲吻冰冷的嘴唇，旋即被拉入冥界。命定凡人只在网中悲歌，既不能无拘无束地恨，也不能酣畅淋漓地爱。你也同样，骑士兰斯洛特，你要警惕你的命运。”

说完，就如同出现时的突然，仙女消失了。她静谧的魔力在风中消弭。

马儿轻柔地嘶鸣着。夕阳的余晖已经完全消失了，紫色的暮霭伴着诸星爬上天空。在即将降临的夜幕之下，兰斯洛特回忆起那个临别前的清晨，在记忆中显得格外寒冷。特里斯坦围着厚厚的鹰羽斗篷，说话时呼出的热气在空中凝结成飘荡的白霜。他们沿着海滩走着，说些无关紧要的话。晨曦中雪白的海浪拍打着沙砾，就在那一刻，他们不约而同地停下，特里斯坦的脸颊和嘴唇那么苍白，兰斯洛特不知道那是否是因为寒冷。于是他低下头，亲吻了年轻骑士的嘴唇。那双手臂从斗篷中伸出来，环住了他的肩背，带着颤抖的体温。刹那间，大海不再存在，摇荡的浪花不再存在，即将启航的船不再存在。没有人知道他们是多么接近传说中妖精和仙女的家园，只要再迈一步，就能永久地摆脱命运枷予凡人的悲哀。

但是当他们分开时，那座水晶般的楼阁无声无息地碎裂了。凡尘的枷锁扣紧了他们的脚踝，没有谁预见到，从此大海荒芜的波涛横亘在他们之间，那时他们只是分开，互相宽慰、告别，相隔仅仅一尺的距离，许诺日后永不到来的再次相见。


End file.
